Madison Povaly
Madison Povaly (Μαδισων Ποωαλη in Greek) is one of the main protaginists in the fanfiction, "Rebellion". She is the demigod daughter of Teresa Powali and Ares. She is best friends and partners with fellow demigod, Alexia Corrigan. History Early Years Madison grew up without her father. She was delivered in a rather painful way and at that very moment, Ares had been gone. She'd never met her father, not even when her younger brother, the demi-god Andrew, was born. She grew up extremely strong, something that eluded almost everyone's beliefs. Rebellion Although the story isn't finished, it begins from Lexi's point of view as Maddi wakes her up and laughs when she rolls off the top bunk. She's is shown to be rather sadistic in some ways, slapping her friend around and offering to cut her hair with a demented smile on her face. She does have a girly side in that she likes her school uniform though. She is forced into a nice blue dress by Lexi and brought to the dance where she meets an ominous, beautiful girl who reveals she knows her father before mysteriously disappearing, but not before giving her the prophetic warning 'Not everything is as it seems.' Right after, Maddi and Lexi are being chased through an ominously empty Manhatten by Catoblepas who were posing as two boys at the dance who were friends with Lexi's boyfriend. It's at this time Maddi and Lexi are brought into an alley to assess their skills; Maddi at fighting and Lexi with strategy. They both pass and are brought by Annabeth to Camp Half Blood. When Maddi awakes, she meets a son of Apollo and camp healer, Derek Vike. After nearly killing him, Derek explains about the camp and shows her to the Are's Cabin, where she meets her half brother, Dimitri. That night at the campfire, the flames explode, making the campers scatter. Maddi tries to drag Lexi away, but instead is dragged over to the Big House, where she and Lexi eavesdrop on Chiron and Annabeth. Chiron catches them and shares some startling information: The Gods no longer want their Demi-god children, and Camp Half Blood is at war. For the quest, Maddi was paired with Derek Vike. They take off on a motorcycle and leave the camp, heading to the first stop on their quest, Ohio. While traveling to Ohio, Maddi comes to a stop at a toll station. There, she meets a family of Kalingoi, myhtological monsters from India who are small and very tricky. Derek and her fend them off, leaving Maddi shaken and uncertain about the quest ahaead of them. Instead of going straight to Cleveland to pick up Maddi's brother, they get sidetracked in Akron, their first stop to pick up a recruit. They then journey to Jonathon West Elementary, where they search for their first recruit: Mikhail Harvosky. The kids pile out during recess, and Maddi hears voices inside a shed close to the school. Breaking down the door, she discovers the KAST group: Kids Against Stupid Teenagers. Mikhail is the leader, and proceeds to fight Madison. Once subdueing him, she throws him over her shoulder, where Derek and her end up escaping the school, kidnapping the kid in plain sight and head to his house. His house turns out to be a nearly deserted apartment building, all except the ghostly mother Soteria. After a fight between the two women while Mikhail and Derek pack a duffel bag, Maddi defeats Soteria, for now. Though before leaving, Soteria explains how she took Mikhail in, and that he never knew his parentage, always thought Soteria was his mother. Before Maddi tells Mikhail his mother is "gone", Soteria gives her a magic laurel, which she stows in her backpack. The three then leave the apartments, heading for none other than Maddi's brother. During the ride to Cleveland, Maddi asks Derek to tell her a story, and he proceeds to talk about how he got claimed, as well as his brush with a violin when he was three. The group laughs and talks, and Mikhail actually laughs for the first time Maddi has heard. Once the three make it to Madison's humble abode, she goes inside, a bit glad that her mother isn't home yet. She tells Mikhail and Derek to go hang out before venturing upstairs to find her younger brother Ben. However, when she sees her brother's form sitting in his room, he doesn't answer. Shaking his shoulder, the boy turns, and Maddi sees he is her brother, but something is wrong. She watches as claws and sharp teeth form and her "brother" becomes a pale young beast. Maddi awakes in "the infinite loop", a large circular chamber made of a stone loop and glass walls on the sides. She finds out her assailant is actually another god, Deimos, god of terror. Deimos uses the loop in an attempt to crush and/or suffocate Maddi, and it seems to be working when she goes limp after a few moments. Deimos releases her and she falls to the stone floor once again, taking a minute to catch her breath, and surprising the god by hobbling onto her feet. She remembers Soteria's gift and extracts it from her backpack, finding it somehow still in tact, and manages to smash the glass of the infinite loop in order to escape. Unfortunately, the dark space around the loop has a very high center of gravity, and as Maddi quickly approaches the end of her long fall, bracing for the impact that would likely kill her, she is grabbed by somebody and yanked up to face none other than Deimos himself. He is in a black shroud and his face is mysteriously black as he gives her a lecture on terror and fear, saying that true terror comes from the unknown. Just as Maddi is starting to feel nervous, Deimos' face starts contorting and taking many different shapes, and out of fear, Maddi swings her arm up and slashes his contorting features with the chalikar, effectively releasing herself from Deimos' claws. She falls into what seems to be a hospital room and sighs, wondering if everything really was a dream and she just got hurt again. Shortly after, a young boy staggers in with an eye bandage and crutches, asking if Maddi would like to play a game. She remembers a time when she was in the hospital and was asked the very same question, and with a bit of nostalgia, accepts. When they leave the room, Maddi is horrified to see a pool of blood outstretching from the boy, who has now removed his eye bandage and dropped the crutches, revealing himself as Phobos, god of fear. The corridor is now splattered with blood and Maddi, in absolute shock, vomits. Phobos simply leaves, calling her pathetic, and locks himself in what seems to be a cafeteria, leaving the nauseus demigod alone to her own devices. After clearing her stomach, she manages to hobble into the next hallway, a much cleaner one and takes a seat near a closed door to try and calm down. However, she can hear vocies inside the room, and carefully peeks in the window to watch as a shy sounding woman gets stabbled in the stomach by some sort of beast she cannot identify, and as it all takes place in silhouette form, she can't recognize any of the faces. Shortly after, she discovers a strange ring on her thumb, and after removing it, it becomes the chalikar, which she uses to smash the window of the room and unlock once the killer and victim have disappeared. She investigates and finds nothing interesting, insteadopting to move to the next hallway. Down this hall, Maddi is greatful for how clean it is, and prepares to break some more windows and find her way out. Suddenly, a syringe comes flying through the air and imbeds intself in Maddi's shoulder, somehow injecting a clear liquid into her system. She begans seeing things, everything becomes brighter and more colorful, until a sort of dark angel offers to take her away some place. Phobos, of course, runs out, screaming at the woman he calls "Eris" for being impatient, but she shrugs him off and ascends to another place, taking Maddi with her. Weapons, Blessings, etc. Soteria's Chalikar Obtained from Soteria on her metaphorical deathbed, the Chalikar takes the form of a bronze laurel in Maddi's hands. She can easily turn it into a ring and slide it around her finger, however. The Chalikar is translated into a ring by any human, or demigod, who has not been given permission by Soteria. When used in combat, the Chalikar will double as both a throwing object and a melee weapon, much like a Chakram. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Ares Category:Original Character Category:Camp Half Blood: Rebellion Category:BakaYellow Category:Self-Insertion